


Very Important Life-Changing Letters

by LadyAshlaLordBogen



Series: Estel Elrondiel [18]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Letters, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAshlaLordBogen/pseuds/LadyAshlaLordBogen
Summary: Memories 5





	Very Important Life-Changing Letters

To the Fëanorian Princes Nelyafinwë and Canafinwë in the Fortress-city of Himring

 

My lords,

I am writing today on behalf of myself and Artanaro.  We would like to discuss a betrothal contract between us and Elerondo.  We know that you have other responsibilities, so we are writing for you to respond at your convenience.

Regards,

Celebrían Nerweniel and Artanaro Findekanion.


End file.
